Aún así, dolía
by greysair
Summary: Ellos jamás desearon haber nacido con esa extraña habilidad, con ese poder que reside en su interior. Y aún así los etiquetan, les temen sin saber que si confiasen en ellos, si no los mirasen como meros 'monstruos', esas personas no terminarían por odiar a su propia gente, a su propia familia.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Han sido obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La intención de esta historia es solo de entretener._

* * *

 **ONE SHOT**

He vivido toda mi vida aislado de mi pueblo sin saber la razón. He sido odiado por todos ellos sin siquiera haberlos visto. He sido atacado innumerables veces sin casi poder defenderme.

Y nadie, nunca, me ayudó. Me apartaron de ellos. Me quitaron el cariño que se supone que un niño debe de recibir de su familia. Y crecí pensando que debía de acabar con todo aquel que supusiera una amenaza para mí. Viví pensando que reconocerían mi existencia por matar a otras personas.

Y mi única compañía en todos esos años fue una bestia que hacía lo imposible a cada segundo por apoderarse de mi cuerpo y matar a aquellos que lo habían encerrado en mí interior.

Nunca nadie se preocupó de cómo me sentía. Nunca pude ver ni un poco de arrepentimiento en los ojos de aquel al que llamaba Padre.

 _Lo intenté. Intenté entenderlos a todos. Intenté por todos los medios acercarme a la gente, y sin embargo, lo único que conseguí durante todos esos años fue ser considerado un monstruo._

 _A partir de aquel día donde, al fin, lo había comprendido todo, juré vivir luchando sólo por mí y amarme sólo a mí mismo. Y también juré, juré por la muerte de la única persona que creía que me quería, que reafirmaría mi existencia para seguir viviendo. Tan solo necesitaba una razón. Solo una razón para poder vivir, para no sentir que estaba muerto. Y así fue como, día a día, fui cavando mi propia tumba._

 _Dolor._

 _Era irónico sentir aquello. Nunca fui herido cómo para saber lo que era ese sentimiento, pero aun así, dolía._

 _En el costado izquierdo del pecho, dolía._

 _Dolía saber que nadie me quería._

 _Crecí amándome, creyendo que nadie, nunca, podría comprenderme. Pensando que era el único al que hasta la soledad había abandonado. Y centré todo mi odio en acabar con cualquiera que intentase matarme por ser un monstruo. Por haber nacido con un ser en mi interior que siempre intentó matarme._

― _Deja de llorar niñato estúpido― la voz de Shukaku resonó en mí cabeza―, eso sólo demuestra que sigues siendo débil._

 _Cerré los ojos e ignoré su voz. Me diría lo mismo de siempre._

― _Déjame salir y terminaré con todo el dolor…_

 _Abrí los ojos y pude verle frente a mí reírse ante el comentario._

― _Hacía tiempo que no entrabas aquí, niñato._

 _Le miré en silencio, ignorando cualquier comentario acerca de apoderarse de mi cuerpo y librarme del dolor, eran tan solo mentiras._

― _¿Entonces qué me dices?―preguntó― ¿Me dejas salir y nos divertimos un rato?_

―… _Monstruo…―susurré._

 _Shukaku tardó un par de segundos en entender mis palabras y, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que esas palabras eran un insulto, se echó a reír._

― _Tú―dijo entre carcajadas que se fueron apagando con cada palabra que decía―, eres todavía peor que yo―sentenció―. Tú le arrebataste la vida a tu madre. Creciste matando a cientos de personas sólo por placer. ¿Y tienes la cara de llamarme monstruo?_

 _Bastaron esas simples palabras para, de nuevo, perderme a mí mismo._

 _Todo se volvió oscuro, ya ni Shukaku estaba frente a mí ni oía su risa. Tan sólo estaba rodeado de oscuridad. Una oscuridad infinita cómo la de mi corazón._

 _Y todo pasó tan rápido como siempre. Y aun así nunca pude acostumbrarme. De a poco entre la oscuridad aparecían imágenes. Imágenes en las que podía ver ciertas las palabras de Shukaku. Muerte. Estaba matando a gente por puro placer. Por calmar el odio que siento después de sus palabras. Y entre medias de esas imágenes oigo su desquiciada risa. Puedo sentir el placer que siente por haberme hecho caer de nuevo en sus provocaciones. Y el placer que siente por ver muertas a aquellas personas que conscientes o no, decidieron encerrarlo en un cuerpo._

Yo, como uno más de sus jinchurikis, seguí sus lecciones a lo largo de la vida. Crecí creyendo que matar a quien me proporcionaba dolor estaba bien. Pero cuan más equivocado podría estar.

Y no fue hasta años más tarde que me di de cuenta de todos los errores que cometí por hacerle caso al único ser que estaba junto a mí. Porque a pesar de saber que estaba mal, la soledad siempre pudo más.

Y me di cuenta de ello después de morir. Después de ver lo solo que había estado por dejarme vencer por unas estúpidas palabras _._

Jamás podré recompensar a aquel que me salvó, no solo la vida, sino del _dolor_.

Él me enseñó a luchar contra el odio de otra forma. Y compartió conmigo su camino hacia la felicidad.

Y lo que soy ahora se lo debo a él. A Uzumaki Naruto.

Gracias a sus palabras pude encontrar una mejor y mayor razón para vivir. Proteger a la gente del odio y dolor. Convirtiéndome así en el Kazekage de la Villa oculta de la Arena.

Poco a poco la gente a mí alrededor ha ido enseñándome todos los sentimientos que nunca pude aprender y con ello, encontrar el verdadero significado de la palabra _amor_.


End file.
